


Heated Metals

by ConfusedPhilosopher



Series: The egg-mick-muffin [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: First story or whatever, M/M, Not sure i did the tags right...., Totally not over done at all, Yaoi, pocket monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedPhilosopher/pseuds/ConfusedPhilosopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years of fighting, two rival clans see the error of there ways and try to make peace with one another through marriage, the only problem is... Both chiefs only have sons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Metals

**Author's Note:**

> First story tell if bad or no.....don't forget to also like, comment, and subscribe.

Fuze was a lot of things; a prince, strongest in his pack, some would say even handsome, but to top it all off he was now newly betrothed. He sat on his fur bed in his den, day dreaming about his soon to be wife. Arranged marriages were not uncommon, but that didn't stop his mind from racing with thoughts about what was to come.

_She must be beautiful, I have often heard of luxray women.._ The young arcanine prince just couldn't help himself, ideas roles through his mind like lum berries role down their vine, so much so that his mind drifted to more...important things.  _ ~~~~I wonder if she will be good i-_

"Fuze!?" 

"What!? What is it?!" Snapped from his daydream fuze looked around to see a very rough looking arcainie standing before him, looking quite irritated to boot.

"Oh hi Dad, what is it?"he yawned his arms stretching out then retreating g to their originallocation. " I thought I was off patrol duty?"

"Did you honestly forget what day it was?" The bigger arcanine now shaking his head in annoyance. "For the grace of Ho-Oh If I didn't have any will power right now I'd slap you boy." 

"Well, what is it?" Fuze asked still looking very puzzled.

"Its the day we meet with the Luxray Royal Family so we can discuss the details of the wedding." Jumping out of the rocky den Fuze's dad motions him to follow. Feeling a little groggy, fuze eventually makes his way out of the small incision on his mountain home.

"So when are we going?" Walking along the gravel path Fuze thought it was a relevant question to ask.

"Well if we can ever get to the caravan in an orderly time, in about seven minutes." Fuze saw what he meant, because not to far from where they were was a small group of arcanine from his pack. Mostly important people, such as the town elders, a few warriors, and the local medicine maker.

It didn't take them long to get the caravan moving, soon the small traveling group saw themselves moving through familiar territory as they descended the mountain into the marshy valley the Luxray are home too, but this was not a joy filed stroll as they waked through numerous bloodstained areas of lost and won battles from fighting the electric cats, that reminded Fuze on why they were out here in the first place.

They were soon greeted with a Luxray party much like there own and in the front was a pretty Importent looking luxray wich had a very puffy fur coat that would rival any arcanine, and perched on top of its head a very bright metallic tiara with a megastone in the center. Fuze instantly began making comparisons to his fathers necklace that was much the same, since there was a megastone in the center.

"Hello, Mistress Cloudbrake." Fuze's father stated.

"Good evening Master Sol." she nods at him and gestures the group to follow, most likely to the Royal Famil 's den. Sure enough as the now large party walked a short ways from where they stopped they were greated with a even larger number of Luxray who seem to have just emerged from there respective dens, or huts, as their living space was made out of fallen dead trees, not like the mountainous caves the arcanine knew to be commonplace.

 At the center of the wooded homes was a gaint tree with its sides being burned, it boar big broad leaves that didn't look anything like the flora they passed on there way to the spectical before them.

"Please, honored guests, come inside we have much to discuss."they were lead into what looked to be the main hall, and were told to take a seat of one of the many ratata-skin pads, Fuze sat by his father, and the elders followed suit. They didn't see a reason for the warriors to come since no danger was to come to anyone.The queen was surrounded by what was no doubt the packs elders, but what caught Fuze's eye was that there was an empty seat across from him. 

_That must be my fiancé's seat, huh..._

" Now that the formalities are over we can now begin the details of the marriage. " the queen announced, who just sat down.

"Indeed!" Fuze's father said, "But there is one problem that I think we both know Mistress Cloudbrake..." All of the elders mumbled in agreement. Fuze not knowing what was going on asked one of them, but the only answer he got was, "You'll find out."

"Son, may I ask you a question? It is rather important. "

"Yes what is it father?"

"Errrmmmm...how do you feel about homosexuality?" He noticed everyone in the room went quite, and seemed to be kinda uncomfortable by his father's question, even the queen.

"Ummm...I have no problems against it." 

"If the right person came along would you think about..ermm...changing your view of sexuality to...that?"OK now he was sure everyone was uncomfortable with the question, because  **he** sure was.

"Umm...I supose so, father why are you askin-" 

"Um if I may cut in." The queen interrupted while clearing her throat.

"To make things simple I was never graced with a daughter young prince. And neither was your father" all eyes were on Fuze as he was hit with a rush of realization of what she meant. And by the look of everyone else he didn't do a good job of hiding his surprise.

"I-i see my queen" 

"I do understand that this is a little..disconcerning, but I want you and my son Windsheer to at least give this a chance. You must understand that this is bigger than the both of you." He looks away from the queen to his father and he nods in agreement at the queens statment.

"You are right my queen, it was foolish of me to put myself over my people, I will do whatever it takes to bind our packs together." The queens face brightened up and so did his fathers, the elders too were glad that he took the news well.

"Well I want you and Windsheer to spend sometime together before the wedding which is in two days."

"Two days my queen?" Fuze asked kinda shocked as to why so soon.

"Yes it will give us more time to join the packs if its done as soon as possible, may I remind you I only knew my husband for one day before our marriage," she nodded to her elders as they funneled out of the main hall.

"Windsheer will be in his room, you can plan your date tomorrow there..unless you two get straight down to  **business.."** with a final smirk she left the the hall leaving the arcanine to their own devices.

Fuze soon told His father goodbye and started to head to the room that was marked Windsheer. It only took one tap of a claw for the door to open, and what Fuze saw took him by storm. Standing before him was a male yes..but a very feminine looking male. He had a slick coat of black fur, nothing like his mothers, well defined hips and a very nice strip of yellow fur that went down his back.

" You gonna stop starring and say something now?" 

"Oh, yeah of course I just wanted..to um ask if you wanted to spend time since we are going to be married in a few days.." A blush was creeping up on his face, and he knew Windsheer could tell.

"Yeah, I would like that." Windsheer said nonchalantly "Got a place in mind hot stuff?"

"Y-yes the meadow right next door looked nice and qui-"

"Sounds good see you there." Not another word came from Fuze's mouth as the door closed and he was left alone in the hall, confused as all hell

**The next morning...**

 "You ready Fuze?" Windsheer asked flinging a satchel over his back

"Yeah, I'm ready but what is the bag for?" The duo were currently walking along a gravel path connecting to the meadow their date was going to take place.

"Oh its a fur that I thought we could lay on after we caught some fresh kill is all." Fuze nodded, a picknick would be a great way for the two of them to get to know each other. 

The pair got to a reasonable spot under some shade of near bytrees where Windsheer set the fur down from his satchel. After their little slice of life was set, the two afterwards looked to see if any ratata or pidgey were around so the two could have some food. Luckily there was more than enough pouchable animals feeding on the flower seeds.

"Wait, Fuze I see one.." Windsheer started to crouch down and motioned Fuze to to the same. The ratata in question had been enjoying himself carelessly eating a peacha berry, completely unaware of the two large beasts starring at him from a far with hungry eyes.

"How do you want to do this partner?" Fuze turned his head to the cat next to him, noticing the darker tone in his voice.

"Mmmmm, I say we should encircle it between us, and them when we both are in range we strike." Windsheer nodded agreeing to his plan and started to creep around the stump the purple rat was lunching on. The hairs on both of the large animals were standing on end, thoughts racing through both their minds.

 

_Five..four..three..two... **one!**_

_Five..four..three..two.. **one!**_

 

The duo simultaneously jumped at the lunching purple rat, teeth showing, and hair standing on end. The rat threw down his berry at the sight of his attackers, running towards a bush he was unfortunately cut off by Fuze and swiped to the side. Regaining some strength, the ratata tried to look for any other ways to escape, he couldn't think long as his eyes locked with Windsheer's yellow orbs. Again in pursuit the rat ducked in a hollowed out tree stump, Windsheer tried to get a claw in but he couldn't reach far enough, but when he tried to retreat he found that he wa-

"Fuck, im stuck! Fuze where are you?!" 

"W-what is it Windsheer? Did you get h-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he was greeted to a  **beautiful** sight. Right in front of him was a very feminine male cat, whose face was flushed from exhaustion, legs spread showing Fuze  **all** the things he wanted to see. Fuze never thought he ever would be aroused by a male's body, but from the feeling he was getting from his member, his thought process was quickly moving to dirtier thin-

"FUZE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The thunder cat shouted , obviously upset that no help has yet come to him.

"Oh, ummm..nothing." A blush found its way onto his face, so he desided that maybe it would be a good time to help. He lightly griped onto each side of him and began to pull.

"Do it harder! I can feel my hand sliping!" Soon after Windsheer's hand came out with a Pop, he flew back onto Fuze with a loud *huff* coming from the bigger male.

"Well, the rat basturd got away.." Windsheer let's out a chuckle at how idiotic the whole situation was. That was until he realized something that made him grin.

"Hey Fuze?" 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What's poking my back?" 

OHMYGODWINDSHEERIMSOSORRY!" He jumped out of the position they were in, ran to the nearest corner and sat there. While Windsheer had a smirk that was stretching to both sides of his face.

"Windsheer I am so sorry for this, I swear this will never happen a-haaaaaa..." He looked to the side of him to find that Windsheer was currently licking his neck with one paw one the inside on his thigh.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Fuze..." His paw slide down even farther, a blush to on his cheeks.

"Truth is..I really like you too.." His paw finally found its target, as Fuze felt a soft paw on his dick. Gental strokes up and down envoked a moan out of the fire dog.

"B-but isn't this a little t-too so-soon?"Windsheer's tongue found Fuze's ear and began gental strokes across the side of it, stopping only to nibble once or twice.

" Things move fast in this world Fuze..even love..." The paw began to quicken, and from it moans swam out of Fuze's mouth more frequently. Obviously getting the response he wanted, Windsheer 's other paw can around to move Fuze's muzzle into his as they locked into a battle of tounges and teeth. Surprisingly Fuze won and switched the positions, with Windsheer's back to the ground and Fuze's paws on either side of him.

"How far do you want this to go Windsheer?" The hungry look in Fuze's eyes said that if he got the OK, he would do anything and everything to the pussy.

"Fuze..please." He raised a paw to his head to caress his furry cheek.

"Please what? I don't know what you mean.." Fuze's grin widened as he saw Windsheer blush. Hoping to speed things along Fuze slowly slid his hand down and grabbed Windsheer's hard, neglected, poor erection and started to pump it up and down as Windsheer had ounce did to him. 

"Oh my God, Fuze please just fuck me.."

"I can't hear you.." 

"FUCK ME!!" Hearing the cat beneath him shout like that brought a new kind of hardness to the fire dogs member, and he groaned because of it.

"Hmmn stay here, I'll taken care of you in a second.." Windsheer nodded as he saw Fuzemgo to a near by peacha berry bush. Fuze found a few berries, crushed them, then put an ample supply of juice on his dick hoping it would hurt his lover less. Coming over to his neglected pussy he positioned himself at his lovers entrance.

"Are you ready?" All that fuze got was a nod as he pushed himself inside his lover. 

"Oh f-fuck yes Fuze deeper.." He started a slow pace, not trying to hurt his cat, when he felt a paw on his face. He turned to Windsheer, but all he was met with was his muzzle against the others. The pace started to get faster, moans coming from the both of them as fur was moving across grass in a frantic pace.

"F-fuck Fuze your so deep..so fucking deep.." Windsheer's tounge now on the side of his mouth flapping up and down from the force Fuze was putting inside of him.Fuze himself was having the time of his life as his dick was being consumed by Windsheer's hot walls. Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling he was getting now, it was heaven.

"Windsheer, i-im going to c-"

" YES, YES CUM INSIDE FUZE!"

Then Fuze them flipped sides to were Windsheer's stomach was on the grassy floor with Fuze pounding him from behind in this new angle, reaching even deeper than before, with Windsheer coming totally unhinged screaming in ecstasy. He felt that feeling build up in his stomach signaling he was about to blow his load, so he put one of his paws on the side of Windsheer's head and keeled down to kiss him.

"MMMmmm.."The kiss muffling both lovers climax as Fuze claimed Windsheer in the most intimate of ways. Now exhausted Fuze dropped beside his pussy, grabbing him in a warm inbrace. 

" So we get married tomorrow, huh.." Windsheer asked trying to brake the silence.

"Yep"

"Cool..."

They both chuckled to themselves as they drifted off to sleep, thinking about what will happen after the wedding, in the new chapter of their lives.

One thing was for certain though. 

 

That ratata lived to see another day.

Basturd...

**Author's Note:**

> It took me two days to write this complete piece of shite...oh well tell if goo or ba and I will probably write more I guess


End file.
